


Twisted Circumstance

by hergerbabe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, abused!Lex, older!Clark, younger!Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-03
Updated: 2003-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clark were Superman when Lex was going through his teen rebellion? (Clark is six years older than Lex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Circumstance

Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: AU, first time, angst, drama  
Notes: Had this AU idea over a year ago, but could never quite get it down on paper before :) The idea is: What if Clark was Superman when Lex was going through his teen rebel phase? So Clark is six years older than Lex in this fic.  
Notes 2: ***memory***  
Warnings: a little violent, mentions of rape and abuse  
For Chandra

Clark sighed tiredly as he did a final sweep of the city. There was only so much superpowers could do to combat tiredness and he'd been on the go for three days without stopping, both as Superman and as Clark Kent. He _really_ needed a chance to recharge his batteries.

The sound of a fight caught Clark's attention and he changed direction, scanning the streets until he found the source of the commotion. Down a small alley in one of the dingiest areas of town, a slender, young man was having the shit kicked out of him by three college types, who were drunk, laughing and hurling abuse at the defenceless boy. All of them sported scratches and bruising indicating that their victim had obviously got some hits in before being overwhelmed.

Sighing, Clark flew down. He was getting seriously pissed with humanity and its seemingly endless capacity for small-mindedness and violence. Landing in front of them, Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Three against one?" he commented, "Must be quite the formidable opponent for you to need odds like that."

They bolted, but didn't stand a chance. Clark had them unconscious and bound in a matter of seconds. He took a moment to call the police, before hurrying to help the young man who was struggling to his feet. "Hey, take it easy," Clark murmured, steadying the shaky boy, careful of the broken ribs he'd already noted.

"Get off me," the boy muttered, glaring up at him, faint light glancing off his bald head and highlighting his blue eyes.

Clark held back a gasp, a nine-year-old memory flashing in front of his eyes.

***

_Clark speeded hurriedly home from school. He'd got caught up helping Chloe at The Torch and now he was late to help his father. As he ran, a faint scream assaulted his newly sensitive ears and Clark screeched to a halt, listening intently. The scream had faded into a whimper, but Clark could still hear it, and he sprinted in that direction until a wave of nausea forced him to stop._

_"Shit," Clark gasped. Meteor rock, again. The stuff was everywhere. How was he supposed to help people when it weakened him so much?_

_The whimpering was louder now and Clark forced himself to focus, scanning the area carefully. A small boy was trapped down a crevice, bleeding heavily._

_Clark was torn. He didn't think there was enough time to get help, but he wasn't sure he could reach the boy. Gritting his teeth, Clark headed for the child, forcing nausea back until he reached the crevice. "Hello?" he called._

_"Help." Came a faint response._

_Clark lay down and looked over the edge. The boy wasn't far down, he _could_ do this. "Up here," he said. The boy looked up, big, frightened blue eyes locking onto him. "Can you reach up?"_

_The boy shook his head. "Hurts," he gasped._

_"What's your name?" Clark asked._

_"Lex," the boy whispered._

_"Lex, I need you to try and reach up, okay?" Clark said quietly, "I know it hurts, but you're too far down for me to reach you." Lex nodded minutely and shifted, gasping in pain. "That's it, don't worry," Clark said, "I'll get you out of there."_

_With a grimace, Lex reached up for him. Fighting back nausea and weakness, Clark grasped a slender, pale hand, pulling him up to safety. Lex groaned quietly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he passed out. With a groan of his own, Clark managed to lift the young boy into his arms and he staggered away from the area, pressing a hand to the boy's head wound. It was only as he got clear of the meteor rock that he realised the boy's hair was falling out._

_"Shit," he sighed again. When was it going to stop? So many people affected because of him. Clark ran full speed for the medical centre, relinquishing the boy straight to a doctor._

***

Clark had visited Lex once in hospital while the boy had still been unconscious. He'd lost all his hair, even, for some reason, the hair on his body. Clark had felt too guilty to visit again and had never known what had become of the boy until years later when he'd discovered that Lex was Lex Luthor, son of one of the most powerful men in Metropolis, indeed the world, Lionel Luthor.

To see Lex Luthor involved in a back alley brawl was a bit of a shock.

"You're hurt," he replied, not letting Lex push him away.

"I'll be fine," Lex growled. Then he blinked, finally taking in the blue and red. "Oh great, rescued by the fucking boyscout in blue himself." His father was just going to _love_ that. Superman had been a thorn in Lionel Luthor's side for nearly three years now.

"Sorry," Clark said, slightly shocked at Lex's comment, "But three on one is not something I fly away from."

"I was handling it," Lex snapped, trying to pull away again. Pain shot through his chest sharply and he gasped.

"Would you keep still?" Clark sighed, "And you weren't handling it, you were unconscious. Or maybe you'd have prefered it if I'd left you to be raped?"

Lex raised an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't expected Superman to be sarcastic. The media portrayed him as a super-nice superhero. "Raped, huh?" he mused, "Bloody frat boys and their repressed homosexuality."

Clark snorted, trying not to laugh. "You're taking this well," he commented.

Lex shrugged. "There's only so many time you can be beaten and raped before it all becomes a bit blase, you know?" he said nonchalantly. He was lying of course. Each beating and raping he'd received over the short course of his life had killed a small part of his heart. He just drowned himself in drugs most of the time so that he didn't have to feel the pain and loneliness of his life.

Swallowing back horror, Clark stared in disbelief at the young man. What did you say to something like that? "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?" Lex asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home."

"Let me take you to a hospital," Clark said quietly.

"No hospitals," Lex couldn't quite hide a shiver. He'd spent far too much time in hospitals to ever feel comfortable in one. "I'll be fine, I've been much worse off plenty of times."

"I don't really care," Clark said firmly. He was not leaving Lex alone until he was at least safely home. "I'll take you home then."

Lex stared at Superman, trying to gauge his sincerity. Recognising a stubbornness at least as great as his own, Lex gave in and nodded. "Fine."

Clark smiled widely and picked Lex up in his arms. Startled, Lex gasped and grinned up at him. Clark was utterly stunned. The smile transformed a handsome young man into quite simply the most beautiful person Clark had ever seen. Blue eyes he remembered from nine years before were lit by the smile and replaced the memory of fear. All too soon though, the smile was gone and Lex scowled at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lex demanded, uncomfortable with the feeling of vulnerability of being carried like some damsel in distress.

"It's the easiest way to carry you if I'm going to fly," Clark explained, "You've got some broken ribs."

Lex frowned thoughtfully. "Fine," he said eventually, wrapping his arms round Superman's neck to make himself more comfortable.

Forcing himself not to think about quite how right and wonderful it felt, Clark took off, flying slowly towards the Luthor mansion. Lex didn't even question the fact that Superman knew where he lived. He was distinctive looking and extremely rich, so most people knew who he was. Besides, Superman and his father were arch enemies.

Lex snorted in amusement.

"What?" Clark asked curiously.

"You," Lex said with a smirk, "Rescuing the son of Lionel Luthor, what will people think?"

"I don't really care," Clark replied with a shrug, "You needed help, I helped you. I don't care who you are or what people think."

"Well, having the ability to fry your critics probably helps with that," Lex murmured.

Clark just shook his head. Lex Luthor was a very strange young man. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"Selling drugs," Lex replied, wanting to shock Superman.

Clark nearly dropped the young man. "Why would you do something like that?" he gasped.

"Why not?" Lex countered.

"Um, because they're dangerous, the people involved are dangerous," Clark sighed, "You don't exactly need the money."

"No," Lex agreed, "But I always make more than I can use, so I sell it." What the hell was he doing, telling Superman of all people?! His father would kill him if he could hear him.

"You make drugs?" Clark asked in quiet shock. Lex nodded, "For yourself?"

"Sure, that way I know what I'm taking," Lex said quietly, then bit his tongue. Why couldn't he shut the hell up?

Clark sighed sadly. "Why do you need to take them at all?"

Lex shrugged, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't start pouring out his life story the way he seemed to want to. Was this some power that Superman had hidden from the world? Because Lex Luthor did _not_ just spill his guts, especially not to strangers and _especially_ not to superpowered strangers.

Wishing he knew what to say, Clark landed inside the grounds of Luthor mansion and carefully helped Lex to his feet.

Lex frowned. "Well, I suppose I should thank you."

Shaking his head, Clark couldn't help a smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you do."

Lex was startled into another genuine grin which he hid quickly and looked down. He kicked at the ground and promptly wished he hadn't when pain shot through his shin. "Fuck," he muttered.

Trying to lighten the situation and pretend that the flash of Lex's smile hadn't sent warm, quivery feelings all through him, Clark grinned. "I don't require that level of gratitude, Lex."

Lex, huh? Not Luthor? Just holding back a laugh at Superman's comment, Lex looked up again, staring curiously at the dark haired alien. He was certainly nothing like what he'd been led to believe; by the media or his father. "Thanks, Superman," he said quietly.

Clark winced. Somehow that name felt wrong coming from Lex's mouth. "Call me, Kal, will you?"

"Kal?" Lex asked in surprise.

"My name is Kal-El, not Superman," Clark sighed despondantly, it was hard keeping track of who he was sometimes, "It would be nice if at least one person used my real name."

Lex raised an eyebrow, "And you want that person to be me?" Why would anyone want something so personal from _him_?

"Sure," Clark shrugged, "Call it a favour if you like, for rescuing you."

"Hey, I didn't _ask_ for your help," Lex snapped. The last thing he needed was for Superman to think he was under any obligations to him just because the big alien had rescued him.

"I know that," Clark almost snapped in exasperation, "I don't do this for payment or retribution you know and it's not exactly an easy job and..." Clark trailed off uneasily. What was he doing? Complaining about being Superman was bad enough, but to the son of Lionel Luthor! Was he insane?

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Lex stared at the blue and red clad alien, torn between curiosity and wondering what the hell Superman was planning. "Ooo-kay," he murmured.

Clark reached out and gently squeezed Lex's shoulder. "I have to go," he said quietly, "Please try and take better care of yourself."

Pulling away, Lex frowned. "Whatever," he said. What did Superman care anyway?

Clark sighed again. Lex was _so_ defensive, and for some strange reason, Clark wanted the younger man to trust him. "If you need help, call me. I _will_ come," he said quietly, backing away to take off.

"Sure you will," Lex snorted. He turned and started to limp towards the mansion.

"I will if you call me Kal," Clark whispered in Lex's ear before quickly flying home.

Lex started, but when he looked back, Superman had already gone. It had turned out to be quite the most bizarre night of his life since he'd lost his hair. Lex sighed. What the hell was Superman up to? He shrugged to himself, whatever game the alien was playing, he wasn't going to fall for it. Lex smirked, that promise of help might be interesting to exploit though.

@>*~

Clark crawled into bed with a groan of pure, comfortable happiness. "It's been too long," he murmured, hugging his pillow close. His eyes shut of their own accord, but he didn't care, he was too tired.

*Kal!*

Clark's head jerked up, then he was up and out of the apartment without even thinking twice. He flew full speed back to the Luthor mansion and into Lex's room. "What is it?" he asked anxiously, barely even awake, blinking to focus.

Lex stared. He didn't think anything could shock him anymore, but the sight of Superman looking dishevelled and half asleep was quite something. No one had ever seen the alien looking anything less than perfect, somehow, it made him look more human. It made Lex want to smooth back his hair. "Uh, just testing?" Lex almost stuttered.

Clark sighed. He should be angry, but for some reason he was just relieved that Lex was all right. "So you're okay?"

Lex blinked. Superman was obviously exhausted, wasn't he even going to shout? "Yeah."

Scanning the young man quickly just to reassure himself, Clark nodded. "Good. 'Night," he mumbled sleepily, heading for the balcony to take off.

Lex stared after Superman actually stunned by what he'd just witnessed. Maybe he could use it to his advantage somehow.

@>*~

Clark tumbled into bed again with a small sigh, falling asleep almost immediately to dream of blue eyes shining with humour.

@>*~

Staring at his computer screen, Clark sighed in frustration and anger. This was ridiculous, Lex had just turned eighteen but he had a rap sheet as long as his arm, mostly drugs charges. Not that anything had ever come of any of the charges, he was Lex Luthor after all. Even longer was the list of hospitalisations which started when Lex was only nine. The year Clark had rescued him in Smallville. Coincidence?

Lois leaned over his shoulder and snorted. "You're wasting your time, Kent, Lex Luthor is a dissolute, druggie, obnoxious freak who freeloads off his father." Clark stiffened angrily. "Investigating him is not going to lead you to anything useful against Lionel," she continued, blithely unaware of Clark's seething expression.

"I wasn't planning on using him against his father," Clark barely managed to prevent himself from snapping at his partner, he didn't want her wondering at his interest.

She shrugged, "So what are you looking for?"

"Just some evidence," Clark murmured with a shrug. It obviously wasn't too intriguing as Lois just snorted again and went back to her desk.

Clark clicked the link for more details of Lex's medical records only to be blocked. He'd already hacked into Metropolis' hospitals records, how could he blocked now? Someone obviously didn't want anyone to see Lex's full records.

Pursing his lips, Clark tapped his fingers on his desk. Why not? And what was he going to do about it? He wanted to know more about the young man he'd now rescued twice. Lex had twisted up his insides somehow and he wanted to know everything about him. Especially, Clark wanted to know how much of what Lex had told him was the truth.

"Hey, Kent."

Clark looked up at his partner inquiringly, "What?"

"Come on, we've got leads to follow and snitches to pay off," she said impatiently.

Sighing, Clark gave up on digging into Lex's past for the time being and followed her out of the office.

@>*~

Lex was flying, flying, flying all over the multicoloured sky. He had a vague feeling that someone was blowing him, but how was that possible? He was flying on a cloud, a blue and red cloud.

Lex blinked, crashing down out of his buzz abruptly, realising that he was sitting on a ratty couch in a dingy bedsit, not flying. And a dark head was bobbing at his crotch, he wasn't in Superman's arms. Lex pushed the boy away, growling when he protested. "Fuck off!" he snapped.

The boy, what _was_ his name, frowned at him, "You fuck off, you freak, this is my place."

"What did you call me?" Lex snapped, swallowing back ridiculous hurt and replacing it with anger.

"You heard me," the boy sneered, "You're a freak. You think I'd fuck you if it weren't for the drugs?" He snorted.

"Insulting the richest guy in town is a really bad plan," Lex commented.

"Please, your Dad's rich, you're just some pusher-whore," the boy laughed, "Get outta my place."

Lex zipped up, sneering angrily at his former host. He really had to stop giving away drugs to sluts for unsatisfying sex in dangerous areas of town. Now he had to find his way home, still high, half hard and really unhappy. Except he was Lex Luthor and he wasn't allowed emotions, so the fact that he had no friends wasn't supposed to affect him. Lex straightened and tried to walk purposefully towards a main road to get a cab.

@>*~

Clark watched Lex walk slightly unsteadily towards a nicer part of town. He'd overheard the conversation that had led to Lex's exit and felt bad for him. He also knew Lex was high and Clark was worried for his safety. 

@>*~

Sighing, Lex stopped, then sat down on the kerb. It was too far to walk. He could just sleep there, he'd be fine. There was a small noise, like footsteps, next to his head and Lex looked up, blinking to try and focus.

"Oh, it's you," he muttered with a frown. What was Superman doing there?

"Why didn't you call me?" Clark asked quietly.

Lex raised an eyebrow and tried not to giggle. The alien actually looked concerned. "What for? I'm fine you know."

"Fine?" Clark snorted, "You were about to go to sleep in the middle of the street."

"So what?" Lex shrugged, "Done it before."

"Well, you're not doing it tonight," Clark snapped, "Or do you not remember what happened to you last night?"

Lex shrugged again. "I don't care, there's a difference."

Clark gritted his teeth against anger, worry, fear, and numerous other emotions he was uncomfortable admitting to, that the young Luthor elicited in him. He scanned Lex and blinked in shock. The young man was almost completely healed. But how was that possible? "Come on," Clark beckoned at Lex, who raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Come on, Lex."

"What do you want, Superman?" Even high and tired as he was, Lex still caught Superman's flinch. How _very_ interesting.

"I'm going to take you home," Clark sighed, leaning down to haul the younger man up.

"Hey, leave me the fuck alone," Lex protested in annoyance, trying to pull away.

Clark held on easily. "I protect people, Lex, and if that means I have to protect them from themselves, then so be it."

Glowering at the superhero, Lex pulled himself up to his full height angrily. "Who gave you the right to judge, huh? I didn't ask you for help, I don't need your help. How dare you presume to know what I need," he shouted.

Clark reared back at Lex's vehemence, shocked at his words. He stared at Lex, who met his eyes, glaring angrily. If he was perfectly honest, Clark had never even thought about it that way before. Was Lex right? Just because he was Superman, did he make judgements without considering the people he dealt with day to day?

"I'm sorry," Clark murmured, barely registering Lex's expression of complete shock. "Would you please let me take you home?"

"Okay." Was the only response Lex could come up with. Superman had just said sorry _and_ please... to _him_!

Smiling just the smallest amount, Clark slung his arm round the younger man. He didn't have an excuse to lift Lex into his arms this time, but it still felt nice.

They took off and Lex suddenly realised that they were really flying, and had done the night before, and yet... and yet, he wasn't scared. He laughed.

"What?" Clark asked.

"I'm terrified of heights," Lex explained, "But I'm not scared."

Clark smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret." Lex raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm terrified of heights too."

Lex blinked in disbelief but Superman nodded sincerely at him, so he just laughed instead. The thought of a super-powered alien being scared of anything was hilarious.

A hysterical Lex was tricky to hold onto and beautiful to watch, and secretly, Clark was glad of the excuse to change position, swinging the young man into his arms again.

"Hey." Lex stopped laughing abruptly. Disturbingly, he actually felt quite comfortable ensconced in the alien's strong arms.

"Sorry, you were squirming," Clark murmured.

"Whatever," Lex said quietly, frowning to himself. What the hell was going on? Had he forgotten who this was? Superman was his father's worst enemy, a good guy, a nice guy, who under any circumstance Lex could picture, would want nothing to do with him except bust him for pushing drugs. So what was this? Two rescues in two days. Conversation, apologies, concern... it just wasn't right. There was only one logical conclusion; Superman was using him to get to his father.

Wow, so maybe the alien wasn't such a nice guy after all, and really, Lex barely knew him, so the hurt he was feeling couldn't possibly be real, could it? It was a relief when Superman alighted on his balcony and set him back on his feet. Lex pulled away and headed back into his room without looking back.

Clark stared at the young man in confusion. His moods were so changable and Clark had no idea what had made Lex so cold again. "You're welcome," he whispered, turning to leave.

Lex swung round angrily, "Fuck you, alien, if you'll recall, I didn't ask you for your help."

Clark froze, shocked by Lex's unexpected outburst, but more than anything, hurt by the way Lex had spat out the word alien as if it was disgusting. He swallowed back pained tears before he turned round. "And I apologised for my presumption," Clark responded quietly, "But if you think that I'll just stop doing my duty, then you think wrong. If you need rescuing, I _will_ help you and if you call me, I'll always come."

"Duty?" Lex snorted, "You don't have a duty to do anything you don't want to do."

"Well, I guess I must want to help you then, mustn't I?" Clark snapped defensively. He didn't understand why the younger man was being like this.

Lex glared at the big alien, shut the windows in Superman's face and drew the curtains. He turned and stomped over to his bed, flinging himself on top of it petulantly. "Son of a bitch," Lex muttered sulkily. He hated feeling like this. He hated feeling, period! Feeling just led to pain, hurt and deep, aching emptiness.

Lex sat up, reaching over to his bedside table for something to knock himself out with.

@>*~

Clark stared through the curtains, frowning when Lex grabbed a handful of pills, popping them like aspirin. He was tempted to interfere, but he had a feeling Lex would never trust him if he knew he was spying on him. He watched Lex flake out on the bed feeling tremendously sad, his heart aching at the small, lonely figure Lex cut, lying on his bed, drugged up to his eyeballs.

It just wasn't right somehow. The young Luthor seemed incredibly intelligent, he had every advantage in life, why did he hide behind drugs and a pretence of complete disinterest in life? Clark didn't understand, and he didn't understand why he was so interested in the younger man. Lex Luthor was nothing but trouble and Clark should stay well away, _would_ stay away if he had any sense.

With a sigh, Clark took off for home. If Lex was unconscious, at least he wouldn't get into trouble. It took Clark a long time to get to sleep that night.

@>*~

"Shit," Clark gasped, waking in the throes of orgasm for the first time in at least five years. The only thing he remembered about his dream was a pair of beautiful blue eyes. He was so screwed! With a sigh, Clark speeded into action, stripping his bedclothes and remaking his bed, putting on a load of laundry and then taking a shower. All in about a minute flat.

Sometimes having superpowers was a huge advantage. He was up, dressed and ready for work an hour early. Plenty of time to go digging into Lex's medical records.

Clark flew full speed for the Fortress. He needed the Kryptonian super-computers for help with this. "Lara, access medical records for Luthor, Alexander, J. resident of Metropolis, Kansas," he ordered, "Print them out for me."

"Accessing." Within a few seconds a stack of sheets were printed out and ready for him.

"Thanks Lara," he said quietly.

"You are welcome, Kal-El."

Clark flew to work, arriving precisely on time. Lois was busy working on digging up some phone records, so Clark settled in for some reading.

As he skimmed through pages and pages of records, Clark felt his mood darken. Along with the expected admissions for drugs overdoses, were beatings and assaults. Far too many beatings dated from just before Lex's tenth birthday to his fifteenth, suspected to be the result of a belt. Many since Lex's fifteenth birthday had also resulted from a belt, but most had been fights and brawls. Unfortunately, many of the beatings, since he was fifteen, were accompanied by evidence of rape. On at least two occasions, anal tearing had been bad enough to require stitching.

Clark felt like he might be sick. Lex had been telling the truth, and from the looks of things, nothing had ever been done about any of it. _Any_ of it.

The weird thing was that there were no follow ups, none. It was like Lex only went to the hospital or Doctor once for each incident. Why? Was it anything to do with how quickly Lex seemed to heal?

"Lex Luthor again?"

Clark jumped, clasping the papers to his chest to hide them from Lois. "Lois, don't sneak up on me like that," he exclaimed.

"What? Geez, I just wanted to see what was so absorbing," she sighed.

"Satisfied?" Clark snapped sarcastically.

"No," Lois smirked, "I want to know, why the interest in Lex Luthor?"

Clark shrugged, "I'm just curious."

"Curious?" Lois stared at him in disbelief. "Right." Clark stared back at her until she sighed. "Fine, keep your little secret, see if I care."

Clark breathed out in relief as she stalked away. It was unlikely that he'd deflected her interest entirely, it was Lois after all, but at least she'd backed off for now. He still needed more information, maybe delving deeper into Lex's police records would prove helpful. Clark snuck out of the office to quickly contact the AI at the Fortress again.

"Lara, access full police records for Luthor, Alexander, J. and send them to me at the Daily Planet," he murmured into his communicator.

"Of course, Kal-El."

Clark headed back to his desk and opened his emails. The information was already waiting for him, including a couple of sealed records. One was particularly interesting. It appeared that Lionel Luthor had actually done something about one of the rapes. The perpetrator however, had mysteriously disappeared and no follow up had ever been carried out. Why only that one incident? Why none of the other times Lex had been seriously hurt?

Clark frowned at his computer and quickly did a search on the rapist's name. Gasping, Clark felt sick again. The further he dug into Lex's past, the more it seemed that Lionel Luthor appeared to be responsible for a lot of the incidents. The first time Lex had been raped, the rapist had been in the employ of Lionel Luthor. One of his personal security team in fact. It didn't take much of a leap for Clark to conclude that it was likely Lionel had ordered the raping of his own son, then got rid of the evidence. Hence the rapist's disappearance.

No wonder Lex was so... troubled. But why? Why would Lionel do something like that to his own son? And did Lex know that he had? If he did, Clark shuddered, how much would that fuck someone up?

The drugs were hardly a surprise now. The question was, what was Clark going to do with all this information? How did he prove that Lionel Luthor was responsible for these crimes? And without hurting Lex further.

@>*~

That night, as Clark flew over the city, he extended his hearing, scanning the population for Lex's unbelievably distinctive voice. He frowned when he realised it appeared to be coming from the area of the Luthor mansion. Clark flew over quickly and set himself down on Lex's balcony.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Lionel was ranting.

"I'm flattered you take such an interest in my life, Dad," Lex drawled. He sounded a little out of it.

"I have to," Lionel snapped, "If I didn't, you'd be dead by now, ruining the Luthor name in the process no doubt."

"Oh, of _course_ ," Lex laughed, "The precious Luthor name. That's all you're really concerned about."

"You are confined to your room, Lex," Lionel said dangerously quietly, "If I find out you've been out selling drugs and having sex with _men_ again, I will punish you further."

"Would it concern you so much if I slept around with women?" Lex asked with a laugh. Clark peered through the curtains, flinching when Lionel hit his son across the mouth.

"Don't provoke me, Lex," Lionel snarled, "Or I will beat your unnatural behaviour out of you."

"Hasn't worked so far," Lex retorted. Lionel glared at Lex, then stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Clark heard the sound of the key turning in the lock.

Suddenly, Lex just seemed to sag, all his bravado leaving him. He collapsed onto his bed, holding his head in his hands as he started to tremble. Clark forced himself to stay where he was, doubting that Lex would want anyone to see him looking so vulnerable, especially not Superman.

What was he going to do? For some reason, Clark desperately wanted to help this young man. He should have been patrolling, but instead, Clark sat down on the balcony wall and silently watched Lex strive for control.

@>*~

Lex pushed himself up off the bed with a determination driven by wanting to forget. Forget everything, his father, his life and especially his dreams that seemed to be coloured blue and red. Dropping to his knees in front of a cupboard, Lex ducked his head inside, pulling up a panel to grab his secret stash. Pills were not going to cut it that night, he needed something more consuming. He picked out a new needle and syringe, his tourniquet and one small packet of white powder.

Sitting down again, Lex started to make his preparations when his windows suddenly burst open. Lex looked up and frowned. "Now what?" he snapped.

Clark strode over to the bed and grabbed all Lex's drug paraphenalia, crushing needle, syringe and spoon in one hand while a quick blast of heat vision destroyed the heroin.

"You son of a _bitch_ ," Lex shouted, standing up. How dare Superman come into _his_ room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to protect you," Clark said quietly, feeling a little guilty for his actions no matter how right they were.

"Fuck you," Lex growled, "This has nothing to do with protecting me and everything to do with judging me."

"Lex, I'm trying to help," Clark insisted. He had to wonder which of them he was trying to convince though.

Lex snorted. "I don't need your help!" he bit out angrily. "How dare you come in here and interfere in _my_ life." He stepped right up to Superman and poked the alien in the chest, "What gives you the right?"

Clark shrugged helplessly. He knew he didn't have the right, but he also knew he couldn't, wouldn't, stop trying to help Lex. "I just want..."

"You want to get my father," Lex stated flatly.

"No!" Clark exclaimed, "Well, I mean, yes, but not like this."

"Just leave me alone," Lex shouted.

"I don't know if I can," Clark whispered.

Lex stared at the big alien in surprise and angered disbelief. Well, if Superman was going to use him, if he was going to interfere, Lex was damn well going to get something out of it.

Lex grabbed him and before Clark could even react, he was yanked forward and soft lips pressed against his, hard. Clark gasped and his mouth was invaded by Lex's tongue. By the time Clark had really registered what was happening, he had his arms round the younger man, pulling him close and he was kissing Lex back just as aggressively. Gasping again, Clark gripped Lex's wrists and shoved him back. "What?" he breathed.

"Don't tell me you don't want it," Lex said with a smirk, looking down at Superman's obvious erection.

Clark shook his head, "This isn't right."

"Coming into my house and passing judgement on me isn't right either," Lex commented, "Didn't stop you then, so what's stopping you now?"

"I just..." Clark backed away slowly, uncertainly. He did want Lex, and God that hardly been in question since he'd first rescued the younger man. But did he really want _this_?

Lex crushed down the hurt of rejection, continuing to smirk. "What's the problem, alien? Scared?" Lex laughed quietly.

"I'm not going to do this," Clark said quietly, forcing himself to back away from Lex. "I'm not like..."

"Not like me?" Lex snapped, "Fuck you, Superman, you're a much bigger freak than I am."

Swallowing back hurt, Clark looked up again. "I don't think you're a freak at all."

"Bullshit," Lex whispered, sagging as his anger left him in a rush. "You don't want me, fine, just leave and leave me the fuck alone."

"I..." Clark sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"Good." Lex turned away and bit his lip hard in an attempt to cover the fact that the sound of the windows closing left him feeling lonely and empty. What the hell was the stupid alien doing to him? Didn't think he was a freak, Lex scoffed to himself. Of course he did, everyone did. Anyone who'd ever slept with him did it for drugs, the novelty factor or money. Unless of course they were raping him, in which case that was usually _because_ he was a freak. Superman was an interfering, self-righteous prick.

Lying back on his bed, Lex tried to convince himself of that.

@>*~

Clark stayed on Lex's balcony, watching the younger man through the curtains until he fell asleep.

What was he going to do now? He wanted Lex's trust, but the younger man was obviously convinced that his only motive was to get to his father. And it really wasn't that. Yes, he wanted Lionel Luthor to be punished for what he'd done to Lex... It all came down to Lex in the end. What was it about some drugged up, rich boy that had affected him so much? Did it go back to when he'd rescued him in Smallville, was that where the attachment came from?

How many people had he rescued, had he known in his life who hadn't _ever_ affected him like this? He'd never felt like this, this urge to protect, comfort, this want, for anyone before. Not Lana, not Chloe and not Lois.

With a heavy sigh, Clark rose into the air and took off for home and his own bed.

@>*~

Clark stared blankly at his computer screen. It had been three days since he'd seen Lex. Three days since Lex had kissed him and left him wanting more. Which was precisely why he'd kept his distance. He hadn't been able to stay away completely, Clark had still made sure the young Luthor was safe as much as possible, but it felt underhanded somehow, like he was spying, intruding on Lex's life.

"Hey, Kent, get your stuff," Lois said suddenly.

"Why?" Clark asked, looking up.

"Guess who's sitting in jail right this minute?" Lois said with a smirk.

Clark sighed, "I don't know, why don't you just tell me."

"Your pet project," she informed him, grinning widely.

"Lex?" Clark asked, startled.

"Oh, it's Lex now, is it?" Lois smirked. Clark ducked his head, flushing. "Anyway, my contacts at the police station say he hasn't got bail yet, shall we wander down for a chat? I want to pump him about LuthorCorp's latest 'problems'."

Clark nodded. It might be a good opportunity to talk to Lex without the young man being antagonised by Superman's presence.

Lois drove and soon they were being shown into the holding area and Lex's cell. Being a Luthor, he had a private one. The desk sergeant had informed them that he'd brought in the night before, high as a kite, for possession with intent to sell.

Clark stared at Lex's slightly dishevelled form sorrowfully. His pale skin was almost waxy, his eyes reddened and glazed.

"Mr. Luthor," Lois started. Blue eyes jerked towards them and focused instantly, a smooth, bland smile appeared immediately after. 

"Miss Lane, what a surprise, and this must be Mr. Kent, how nice. Come for a visit?"

"It's Ms." Lois snapped.

"Of course it is," Lex drawled, smirking at her. "What do you want?"

"Have you got anything to say about the city dump toxic spill?" Lois asked, smirking right back.

"Oh for..." Lex's lips tightened, "You know I can't talk to you."

"Why not?" Lois asked.

"My father will probably have an official statement for you soon enough, so please, don't let me waste any more of your precious time," Lex said quietly.

"It's my time to waste if I want," Lois retorted.

"Are you the mouth of the team?" Lex asked sharply, "Are you capable of speech, Kent, or do you just follow her around?"

Clark blinked, "Actually, I'm here for a different reason."

"Oh really?" Lex sat up a bit straighter, "Do tell."

"This is the fourteenth time you've been arrested on drugs charges since you reached your seniority and you have yet to go to court. Will your father be buying your freedom again?" Clark asked quietly, even as he wondered why he was trying to provoke Lex.

Lex leaned back again, trying not to lose his temper. If he said more than he should to the press, his father would kick the shit out of him. "I think you should speak to my father about that, don't you?"

"I wouldn't want to get you into trouble," Clark replied.

Frowning, Lex stared at the reporter, wondering at the cryptic comment. What the hell did he know? Something niggled in the back of his mind, a flash of recognition from somewhere and Lex narrowed his eyes. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Clark flushed, cursing his inability to control the response as he did. "We, uh, met briefly, once," he admitted. Better Lex should think he'd seen him at an interview or something than remember him from Smallville. There was just the tiniest possibility that someone digging too deeply into his past could link him to Superman. And if anyone could do it, Lex could.

Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully. He recognised evasion when he saw it, being a past master himself.

Clark was aware of his partner glaring at him and he shrugged. "Fine, you're right, I am wasting my precious time," Lois snapped. "Let's go, Clark."

Clark met Lex's eyes for a moment and he smiled apologetically before following her out.

As the reporters left, Lex slumped down onto the bed, curiosity piqued. What had that all been about? It sounded to him like Kent had been doing a little digging and had somehow found out a lot more than he should have been able. The question was, should he say anything to his father?

@>*~

Clark was exhausted again. Two major disasters to deal with, a flood in Bangladesh and a fire in Australia, a huge bank heist in New York where he'd barely managed to prevent a city block from being blown up, and then the US Embassy in Pakistan had been held hostage by some unknown terrorists. Explaining three days off work had been almost as tiring. And yet, all he could think about was Lex and whether he was safe and well.

Despite desperately needing sleep, Clark flew by the Luthor mansion to quickly check on the young man. He alighted on Lex's balcony silently and scanned through the curtains. "Oh shit," he gasped. Lex was lying on his stomach on his bed, dressed only in boxers. One leg was bandaged from knee to foot, there was a large patch over one eye, and cuts and bruises littered his pale skin.

Deciding he'd better not just burst in, Clark tapped on the window.

Lex looked up at the knock and sighed. There was only one person it could be. "Oh, just come in," he snapped.

Clark opened the windows and stepped inside.

"I thought I'd got rid of you," Lex said quietly.

Clark shook his head. "You should have called me."

"You were in Pakistan," Lex retorted. Superman raised an eyebrow at him. "I _do_ watch the news."

"You still should have called," Clark said quietly.

Lex blinked, "Would you have heard me?"

Clark flushed lightly and nodded.

"Right, like you'd have left all those people to come for me," Lex snorted disbelievingly, "Besides, I didn't need your help."

Clark raised his eyebrows, "Your appearance says otherwise."

"I'm fine," Lex insisted.

"Yeah, you look it," Clark snapped. Then he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you really okay?"

Lex frowned, the big alien actually sounded concerned. "Yes," he said shortly, "Now if you don't mind, I was trying to sleep."

"Have you taken anything?" Clark asked quietly.

"Nothing illegal if that's what you mean," Lex said with a frown.

"I just meant... never mind," Clark sighed. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Well, now your curiosity has been satisfied..." Lex hinted. He really didn't need to be thinking about Superman and what the hell he might be up to, on top of brooding about his injuries.

"Yeah, um, right, I'll go," Clark sighed. He lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers down Lex's spine before he realised what he was doing.

Lex froze and stared at Superman in shock.

"I'm sorry," Clark gasped, stumbling to his feet and backing away. What the hell was wrong with him?

Gaping at Superman, Lex found that he couldn't speak, couldn't demand to know what the alien thought he was doing. Superman was gone almost before he could move. "Son of bitch," Lex gasped. Superman had touched him, _caressed_ him. Why? Why would he do something like that? And why had such a simple touch affected him so much?

With a quiet groan of effort, Lex rolled over onto his back, staring almost in horror at his erection. This was not happening to him, Lex was not going to let Superman get to him like this, no fucking way! He glared at his dick until his erection subsided. The alien was _not_ going to use him; for anything!

It was even more of an effort than usual for Lex to get to sleep that night.

@>*~

Clark flew into his apartment and stood at the kitchen counter, gripping the surface hard, trying to regain some vestige of control. The granite counter-top cracked under his fingers and Clark gasped, letting go quickly.

What the hell was happening to him? His fingers were still tingling, he could still feel the silky smoothness of Lex's skin against his fingertips. Hesitantly, Clark brought his hand to his mouth and he licked his fingers, groaning as the faint taste of salt and musk and _Lex_ went straight to his groin, his already aching erection growing even harder.

Clark span into motion, and was lying naked on his bed, cock in hand in a matter of seconds. He stroked himself roughly, hard and fast, his guilt at what he was doing only adding to his need for release. Clark closed his eyes, picturing every small detail of Lex's face, his body, the taste and feel of his mouth. He scraped his thumb over the tip of his cock and came hard, hot seed spilling onto his hand and belly.

"Shit," he muttered, covering his face with his free arm as he wiped his come-splattered hand across his stomach. "Shit!"

Reluctantly, Clark got up and took a quick shower before returning to bed. He curled up in his covers, hugging his pillow close. Despite his exhaustion, Clark did not find sleep easily, and when he did, his dreams were invaded by pale, hairless skin and blue eyes.

@>*~

Clark was having lunch with Lois when he suddenly heard the distinctive sound of a semi automatic rifle being cocked. He launched himself at Lois, flinging them both to the ground as bullets sprayed through the restaurant, hitting both their chairs and the table.

"Fuck!" Lois yelled.

"Stay here," Clark breathed, getting up and running after the fleeing figure of the gunman. As soon as there was no one around, Clark speedily changed into his costume and flew after his attacker, catching him his arms. The gunman struggled helplessly as Clark shot up into the air, then came to a stop, hovering amongst the clouds. He held the man out at arm's length, gripping him round the throat.

"Air's a bit thin up here," he commented, "Better talk before it runs out. Who sent you?" The gunman glared so Clark tightened his grip. " _Who_ sent you?" he repeated.

"Luthor," the man gasped.

"Lionel?" Clark asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Clark demanded.

"I don't know," the gunman choked out, "I swear.

Clark flew back to the restaurant, leaving the man to the police.

"Superman," Lois called.

Clark sighed and turned back. "Lois, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lois nodded, "Where's Clark?"

"He's on his way back," Clark replied. She nodded and he took off, changing hurriedly and jogging back to the restaurant.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lois exclaimed, smacking his arm. "Going after an armed man. You were lucky Superman was around."

"I know, I'm sorry," Clark said contritely. "Are you okay?"

"Apart from a minor heart attack, sure," she snapped sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Clark sighed. "Anything on the shooter yet?"

"No," Lois said with a frown, "He's not talking, they're going to take him in."

"I wonder who he was after," Clark mused.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "I _know_ you're not that stupid, Kent."

Clark shrugged, "But why us?"

"I repeat, I know you're not that stupid," Lois growled in annoyance, "It's probably you digging into the Luthors."

"Careful what you say, Lois," Clark cautioned her, "That's slander, we have no evidence." Lois snorted at him and stalked off.

@>*~

"Guess what?" Lois perched on Clark's desk.

"What?" Clark sighed.

"Our shooter mysteriously passed away before he could be questioned," she told him, "You have seriously got someone big pissed at you."

"Great," Clark breathed.

"You're obviously onto something, Kent, you going to share?" Lois asked.

"I don't know what provoked the attack, Lois, I haven't found anything that could be damaging to Lionel Luthor if that's who _was_ behind it," Clark said quietly.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If I find out you're lying..." Clark blinked at her innocently. "Fine," she sighed, "Have it your way."

Sitting back in his chair, Clark contemplated what the gunman had said. Lionel Luthor had tried to have him killed. Yet nothing he'd found so far could really affect a man as powerful as that, so what was Luthor hiding? And how close was he to finding out? Maybe it was time to see Lex.

@>*~

Clark found Lex in a club that night. For a long time, all he could do was stare. Lex was dressed in tight leather pants that molded to hard muscles and softly rounded ass perfectly. His torso was practically bare, covered only in a wide mesh shirt. He was dancing sinuously, lost in the heavy beat of the music, and absolutely beautiful. Clark swallowed hard, working moisture into his suddenly dry mouth.

When Lex went to the bar, Clark approached him. "Mr. Luthor."

Lex looked up and sighed. He wasn't nearly drunk enough for this. "Mr. Kent, what do you want now?"

"An attempt was made on my life today," Clark said bluntly.

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" Lex asked in surprise.

"By your father."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "You'd better be prepared to back that up with evidence if you want to repeat it," he commented.

"The gunman rather conveniently died in custody," Clark said quietly but still audibly over the music.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Lex asked.

"Because I haven't been investigating your father," Clark replied, leaving the obvious unsaid.

"Why the interest in me?" Lex asked suspiciously.

"Look," Clark sighed, "I know what your father does to you, I know about Martin Kelser."

Lex stiffened at the mention of his father's security guard, the man who'd brutally raped him when he was fifteen years old. "So what?" he managed to ask with an air of nonchalance.

"I seriously doubt anything I've found so far is enough to warrant being shot at," Clark said, "As there's no proof."

"I don't know, maybe you just annoyed him," Lex shrugged, "You're annoying me already."

Clark frowned. "I think he's worried about what I might find."

"Look, I don't know why you think this has anything to do with me, or why you think I'd care," Lex snapped, "But even if I did know anything, do you think I'd tell _you_?"

Clark sighed, "I don't know, but I do think it's got something to do with you, Lex." He shrugged, "I just want to help you."

A shiver tingled down Lex's spine, something... there was something about Kent. Lex frowned, it was right there, on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite place it. "Look, I don't talk to the press, especially when they accuse my father of attempted murder, so why don't you just fuck off," Lex snapped.

"Okay," Clark sighed. He stared at Lex regretfully.

"How do you know it was him, anyway?" Lex asked, unable to prevent himself.

"Superman told me," Clark said quietly.

Superman. Lex glared at the reporter, fucking Superman _again_! "Is that right?" he said scornfully, then turned away. Superman had a lot of nerve and Lex was furious. After hounding him, interfering in his life, messing with his head... now he was sending reporters after him, accusing his father of murder?

Clark could see the tension in every line of Lex's body and wished he could do something, wished he knew how to break down the young man's barriers. "Well, I," Clark paused and fumbled in his pocket for a moment. He pulled out his business card and slid it onto the bar in front of Lex. "If you think of anything, or even if you just want to talk," Clark paused again, hoping Lex would look at him, wanting to see his eyes, but the younger man just stared at the bar. "Call me anytime."

Lex glared into space determinedly. What was he now, a social case? Why were all these people trying to help him when he didn't _need_ it? He waited until Kent left the club before he picked up the card and slipped it into his pocket. There was still the question of who Kent reminded him of, or where he might know him from.

"Oh Le-ex." A lithe body wrapped round and Lex stiffened even further.

"Get off me," he snapped angrily. The boy he'd picked up earlier let go and backed up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm leaving," Lex said quietly.

"Already?" the boy whined, "Well... okay." He linked arms with Lex.

"Alone," Lex growled, shoving him away.

"Hey!" the boy yelped. "Asshole."

"So I'm told," Lex murmured as he left the club.

@>*~

Clark flew over the city, passing over the club where he'd met Lex. When he saw the young man leave on his own, hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his leather duster, Clark followed him. Just to keep an eye on him, of course. Once he'd reached his home however, Clark didn't even have that excuse to assuage his guilt over neglecting his duties. With a sigh, Clark flew off to patrol the city.

A couple of hours and several prevented crimes and accidents later, Clark was thinking about heading home himself. He really needed some sleep, preferably sleep undisturbed, as it had been lately, by wild and erotic dreams of Lex. That seemed unlikely though when even most of his waking hours had become, at least partially, focused on the younger man.

Then it happened. 

*Kal!*

Clark froze in midair, his heart seemed to stop, breath caught in his lungs and he actually started to plummet towards earth before he snapped out of his initial terror. Lex was calling him. How much trouble must Lex be in to actually call _him_?

Heart in his mouth, Clark speeded, probably faster than he ever had, towards the Luthor mansion.

@>*~

Lex was actually a little surprised that one, Superman had turned up at all, and two, quite how quickly he had appeared. He glared at the concern he saw in beautiful, green eyes.

"What is it?" Clark gasped, "Are you okay?"

Lex blinked, suddenly remembering that he was furious with the alien. "No, I'm not okay," he growled, shoving at Superman who was standing too close to make him comfortable, "How fucking _dare_ you get your pet reporter on my case."

Clark flushed. "I didn't, Lex, Clark was already investigating you."

"Oh, so it's 'Clark' is it?" Lex snapped, drunk enough not to wonder why that familiarity seemed to make him so much more angry.

"Um, yeah," Clark replied in slight confusion. He wasn't sure what was going through Lex's head, but he knew the younger man was a lot more drunk than he had been at the club.

"He told me you said my father was responsible for the attempt on his life," Lex said flatly, "Where do you get off making accusations like that?" Superman started to reply but Lex shoved him again. "You keep interfering in my life, coming here, helping me... I don't need your fucking help!" He aimed a punch at Superman but the big alien caught his wrist, surprisingly gently.

"You'll break your hand," Clark said quietly.

"I don't care," Lex snapped, struggling. He needed to lash out, do _something_.

"Well, I do," Clark sighed, "You stupid idiot. You called me for _this_? Fuck, Lex, I was terrified something had happened to you."

Lex stopped struggling, swaying slightly in drunken confusion. Superman was terrified, for him? He didn't know how to react to that except with more anger. "You bastard," he breathed, "Stop doing this to me!"

"Doing what?" Clark asked, frowning worriedly.

"Messing with my head," Lex hissed. Superman still hadn't let go of his wrist and the warmth from his hand seemed to suffuse Lex's being. Lex stepped closer, right up to the big alien. "Damn you," he whispered. Reaching up, Lex pulled Superman into an almost violent kiss, sliding his hand into soft, thick hair to grip tightly.

Clark moaned, opening his mouth immediately to the demands of Lex's tongue, even as he dragged the smaller man right up against his body.

The alien tasted as good as he remembered and Lex only just managed to contain a shudder. Superman's tongue fought for dominance with his own and suddenly, Lex was straddled across Superman's lap as the alien sat on his bed.

Clark couldn't help himself, his cock pressed against his tights as if reaching for Lex. He slid his hands down to cup a perfect ass still wrapped in leather and yanked Lex forward, moaning quietly with pleasure as the younger man ground his cock into his groin.

Fuck! Superman was hot, literally and figuratively. Lex delved deeper into the alien's hot, wet mouth and rocked urgently against Superman's erection. He pushed at the big alien, urging him back so Lex could lean down and really rub himself against spandex-clad steel.

"Lex," Clark gasped.

"Shut up and make me come," Lex panted out, drunk enough and horny enough not to care if he came in his pants. But then Superman moved and in the blink of an eye, Lex was lying on the bed, his pants round his knees and a dark head descending between his thighs.

Clark wasn't entirely sure what he thought he was doing, but he couldn't stop it, not once Lex had kissed him again. Now all he wanted was to taste more of Lex, see him come, hear him come. Clark lapped at the tip of Lex's cock, eyes flicking up to the younger man who looked oddly stunned. But the taste of Lex exploded onto his tongue and Clark groaned, leaning down to take Lex's whole length into his mouth.

Biting his lip till he tasted blood, Lex held back a yelp of pleasure and let his head flop back onto the bed. The hot, wet suction, throat muscles constricting... _Superman_ blowing him. It was too much, not enough, sexy as fuck and upsetting as hell. "I hate you," Lex breathed as he came, holding back tears of anger and pain and confusion only through a strength of will honed from years of dealing with his father.

Clark withdrew slowly and knelt between Lex's legs at the end of the bed, the pain of Lex's words lodging deep in his heart like a kryptonite knife. The young man, so angry and hurt, so beautiful, so damaged, had possibly just broken his heart. "Lex," he started hesitantly.

"Get out," Lex said stonily, throwing an arm over his face because he didn't trust his control.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Clark whispered sorrowfully.

Lex's breath hitched just for a second. "I said, get _out_ ," he snapped. He needed Superman gone.

Sighing, Clark pulled the window open. "The shooter told me it was your father," he said quietly, then closed the windows behind him.

Lex felt the tension leave his body slowly. He wanted to scream, throw things, _hit_ someone, but all he could do was turn over, roll up and cry, sobbing like he hadn't since his mother had died.

@>*~

Clark sighed in frustration. So far digging into Lex's history and Lionel's had provided him with nothing that could have provoked an attempt on his life. At least, he didn't think so. It didn't help that he was so distracted by memories, desperately painful memories, of watching Lex cry himself to sleep. Maybe he should stay away from Lex if all he was doing was causing the younger man, and himself, pain. But Clark really wasn't sure he could now; even if Lex did hate him. Clark was pretty sure he'd fallen, and fallen heavily, for the younger man.

"You find anything yet?" Lois appeared behind him.

"No," Clark sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I _might_ have found something," she offered.

"Oh?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she shrugged, "It's probably nothing, but the circumstances of Lex's birth were a little unusual."

"How do you mean?" Clark asked, sitting up, anxious to know.

"I mean Lillian Luthor was sent away, no one knows where, and didn't return until Lex was several months old," she explained.

"That's not much..." Clark started.

"No, I know, but it's a possibility, don't you think?" Lois asked almost excitedly, "That Lex isn't Lionel's son."

"I suppose, but I mean, is that enough to kill us over?" Clark asked.

"Oh yeah," Lois nodded seriously, "LuthorCorp is, or rather was, owned by Lillian's father. Lionel would have no rights to the company if he wasn't Lex's real father."

"Wow," Clark gasped. Maybe it was more serious than he thought. "How are we going to prove it though?"

"Ideally, DNA from both," Lois sighed, "How we'd accomplish _that_ I have no idea. In the meantime, I looked up Lillian's best friend from high school, she might know of boyfriends or something before Lionel."

"Are you sure, Lois?" Clark asked in quiet concern, "It's not safe."

"Oh please, when do I ever do safe?" Lois scoffed.

Clark smiled, "True. Just... be careful, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Clark glanced at his computer again. There was a possibility he could get DNA from both Luthors, but that could take a while, so in the meantime, maybe he could find out where Lillian Luthor had been sent during her pregnancy. He accessed Lara through his computer and asked her to find out. It wouldn't be as quick as the other information he was willing to bet, so Clark sat back and contemplated how important and how dangerous it could be to Lex. Clark didn't doubt that Lionel Luthor would Lex 'removed' if necessary should Lois' information prove pertinant.

So much for leaving Lex alone, now he had valid reason for keeping an eye on the young man, there was no way Clark could stay away.

@>*~

Lex flicked through Clark Kent's history a second time, shaking his head. How different was the reporter's life to his. Almost every police report when Kent would have been in high school, mentioned his name, but only as witness or third party. Only a few times had he been arrested and all those charges had been dropped.

But why, when Lex had asked if he knew him, hadn't Kent mentioned rescuing a nine year old Lex Luthor? It might have made Lex more receptive, more willing to talk. Why wouldn't someone try to take advantage of that? Lex frowned, wishing he could remember that day, beyond haunting dreams of fear and green eyes.

But something was still niggling at him, like he should know Kent from somewhere else. It was starting to frustrate him that he couldn't place it, Lex was actually sober in an attempt to clear his head and focus. The trouble was, focus was so hard to come by lately. What with Superman coming into his life and turning it upside down, inside out and every which way, then Kent investigating him and nearly getting killed for it. What was the link between those two, and why did it make him feel so angry to think about a link between them?

Damn it, why had this happened? Lex couldn't even begin to comprehend why Superman wanted him to give him a chance, let alone ask for it.

No, no no! Lex shook his head. Superman wanted to take down his father, that was all. Lex didn't know why Superman felt it necessary to use him to do it, but Lex would _not_ let it affect him... he couldn't, because he just might not survive. God, how much did it tear him up just to admit that? To admit how much Superman had already affected him. Son of a bitch!

Lex stormed over to his closet and dug out a bottle of whisky he'd stashed there not long ago. He swigged it straight from the bottle, barely registering the taste, just savouring the burn as it slid down his throat. He needed to stop thinking now, no more focus, it hurt too much.

@>*~

About an hour later, Lex was drunk, angry and horny. He flung open windows. "Fuck you, Superman," he screamed, then he felt his face fell, "Fuck you," he whispered.

Soft footfall next to him made him jump.

"Are you okay, Lex?" Clark asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" Lex snapped.

"No, you look drunk," Clark said quietly.

Lex glared at the alien, "Don't you dare judge me."

"I'm _not_ ," Clark growled, his patience thinning, "How about you stop judging _me_ long enough to see that I'm not trying to use you, damn it." Lex stared at him in stunned silence and Clark sighed, "Why can't you accept that I just want to help you?"

"Because," Lex paused, refusing to acknowledge the tears burning his eyes, "Because nobody ever does anything for me without wanting something in return."

Clark winced. In anyone else that would sound like self-pity, but with Lex it was merely statement of fact. "You're right, I do want something from you," he admitted quietly.

Ignoring the shaft of pain that shot through him, Lex laughed bitterly. "I knew it. Maybe you're more human than I thought." He turned away, "Do what you want, I won't help you bring down my father."

Clark reached out and gently put his hand on Lex's shoulder, holding on even when the younger man tried to pull away. "That's not what I want," he said softly.

"Really?" Lex snorted disbelievingly.

"Really," Clark confirmed in a whisper.

"What do you want from me then? Why do you keep trying to help me?" Lex asked almost in anguish.

"I'm asking for a chance, Lex, that's all," Clark whispered, stepping up behind the slender young man and sliding his arms around his waist.

Lex couldn't quite help leaning back against Superman's furnace hot, strong, solid body. "Why should I trust you? You're Superman and I'm a Luthor."

"Take a leap," Clark whispered softly, nuzzling against Lex's ear. "I don't care what your name is, Lex, don't you read Shakespeare?"

"'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet'?" Lex snorted, "Give me a break, Superman." He didn't move out of Superman's embrace though, something Lex refused to think about, along with how comfortable he felt in the alien's arms.

Clark took it as a good sign that they were basically cuddling. "Most people trust me without question," he sighed, "I was hoping I might have earned yours, or maybe that you'd let me try to earn it."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Lex dropped his head back onto Superman's shoulder. "I just don't know if I can," Lex whispered, "I don't know if I can... risk it."

"Let me try," Clark pleaded quietly, twisting his head to softly kiss Lex's cheek.

Frowning, Lex shifted in Superman's arms so he could look up at the big alien. "Why?" he asked, "Why do you want this so much? Why me?"

"I just..." Clark paused. There was so much he couldn't say, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since that first night. I feel drawn to you somehow." He lifted his hand to gently stroke Lex's cheek. It was true, if only Lex would believe it.

Superman's touch lit a trail of fire behind it that made Lex want so much. Want to believe, want to trust. "Please," he breathed, "Will you go? I need, I need time to think."

Clark sighed, but nodded, reluctantly letting Lex go. "Okay." He stepped back onto the balcony. "If you want to talk, call me anytime.

Lex froze, everything coming into sudden crystal-clear focus. Those green eyes, those beautiful green eyes of Superman, hidden behind Clark Kent's glasses, haunting his dreams since he was nine. Superman was Clark Kent. Lex blinked, he couldn't quite believe that he hadn't made the connection before and he definitely couldn't believe that nobody else had. Well, at least he didn't have to be jealous of Kent anymore. Lex blinked again, wait, jealous? Oh no. No, just... no.

What the hell did he do now? He knew Superman's secret and that, potentially, put him in a very powerful position. His own father would kill for that knowledge. Except, Lex laughed bitterly, could he do anything with the information? Superman wanted to earn his trust, but... what about the other way around?

Maybe he should start trying to find out himself why his father would try to have Clark Kent killed for digging into his records. Because he was starting to realise that he wanted Superman in his life.

@>*~

"Well, it turned out Lillian Luthor did have a secret boyfriend while Lionel was courting her," Lois said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hi Lois, yes, I'm fine thanks, you?" Clark snapped sarcastically.

She stared at him. "Whoa, what crawled up your butt and died? I don't _have_ to help you, you know."

Clark stared back, then sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I had a bad night but that's no excuse."

Lois looked mollified and she almost smiled. "Well, it so happens that she was pretty much forced into marriage with Lionel. Her friend believes it may have been because she fell pregnant and her boyfriend was in no way good enough for her."

"And Lionel was?" Clark snorted.

"Apparently, he was a cousin or something, nothing like keeping it in the family," Lois nodded and grimaced.

The new mail chime went off on his computer and Clark opened the new email. "And here's our proof."

Lois leaned over his shoulder to read the information on the screen. "How the hell did you get the Luthor's bloodtypes?"

"With difficulty," Clark snorted, "But if Lionel is A and Lillian is O, then Lionel _can't_ be Lex's father. Lex is B."

"What are you going to do?" Lois asked curiously.

"Work out how to tell Lex," Clark sighed. "Excuse me," he murmured when his cell went off. "Kent."

"Mr. Kent, Lex Luthor here."

"Lex? Are you okay?" Clark couldn't help asking.

"I'm fine, I just want to arrange a meeting, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh good, I wanted to meet with you anyway," Clark tried to contain his eagerness. He jotted down the time and place Lex suggested quickly and hung up.

"I'm not even going to ask how Lex Luthor has your unlisted number," Lois drawled. Clark flushed and turned away.

"Good," he muttered.

@>*~

Lex paced back and forth anxiously, eyeing everyone who passed him suspiciously.

"Lex," Clark hurried over to the young man, surprised when Lex grabbed and pulled him onto a park bench, half hidden in the trees. "What is it?"

"I found out my father has another contract out on you and Ms. Lane," Lex whispered, "You need to let me take care of myself for a while and protect your partner."

Clark blanched, "What do you mean?"

Lex stared into those mesmerising eyes and slowly reached up to remove the ugly glasses that concealed them. "I know," he put a finger on Clark's lips when the older man started to protest, "I know who you are, Kal." He sighed, "Can you trust me?"

Clark nodded, warmth spreading through his chest at hearing his name on Lex's lips. "I've always trusted you, Lex."

Lex smiled tentatively, a tiny tendril of hope blossoming in his heart for the first time in years. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh," Clark sighed, "I, uh, I found out _why_ he's trying to have me killed."

"Really?" Lex asked. "What? Why?"

Clark bit the inside of his cheek. Would this news hurt Lex? Put him in danger?

"Kal?" Lex prompted the bigger man.

"He's not your real father," Clark said quietly.

"I... what?" Lex gasped, not quite able to comprehend what he'd just been told.

Clark put his hand on Lex's arm and squeezed gently. "I'm so sorry, Lex."

Leaning in, Lex buried his face in Kal's neck, breathing hard as his world fell apart all over again. "He's not my father?" he gasped.

"No," Clark whispered, wrapping his arms round an oddly vulnerable Lex.

All this time, all this time he'd taken the abuse, hoped to one day earn some attention, some love from his father. Lionel wasn't even his real father? "Does he know?" Lex asked, even though he knew the answer. Of course he knew. That's why he didn't love Lex, he just kept him around for LuthorCorp. The betrayal cut deep, but Lex refused to cry again and definitely not for Lionel Luthor. Kal nodded against his shoulder and Lex pulled back. "Do you have proof?"

"Not enough," Clark replied.

"What do you need?" Lex asked, "DNA?" Kal nodded. "Okay, I'll get you his. Can you get the samples tested?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it," Clark nodded, "I... Lex, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Lex asked, genuinely curious.

"Because you deserve so much better," Clark said quietly. Lex deserved so much more than heartache and betrayal. "I swear, Lex, I will never deliberately hurt you and I will never betray your trust... I mean if you choose to give it to me."

Lex stared deep into Kal's eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. He saw only concern, want, tenderness and... was that love? Lex's heart skipped a beat. "I can't," Lex stopped as Kal's face fell and he leaned forward to drop a kiss onto soft, full lips, "Yet. Just... give me a little time, please."

Clark nodded, it was more than he'd expected considering how many times Lex had been hurt.

"Go and keep an eye on Ms. Lane, I'll get the samples for you." Lex gently pulled away.

"Be careful," Clark said urgently, leaning in to steal one more kiss, "Please, be careful."

"I'll be fine," Lex sighed in exasperation.

"I know, I know," Clark smiled ruefully, "You don't need my help."

"But I'll call you if I do," Lex conceded.

"Okay," Clark sighed. He cupped Lex's cheek then stood up, hurrying away before he changed his mind.

Lex stared after Kal. How had the gentle alien got under his skin, knocked down his defenses, like he had? How had Kal made him feel something other than pain, anger or hatred?

As he contemplated Superman, Lex didn't notice two men approaching him until their shadows fell across him. They grabbed him before he could do anything other than look up.

@>*~

Clark kept a close eye on Lois, both at work and afterwards, following her around town, out of sight high in the skies. But so far, nothing unusual at all had occured and his anxiety for Lex's safety was growing. Yet somehow, he kept a grip on his control. He had to let Lex call him when he was ready.

Clark settled on the fire escape outside Lois' apartment. It was going to be a long night.

Nearly two hours later, Clark was startled awake by the sound of Lois' door being forced open. He slid up the window and ducked inside. A lone figure crept towards Lois' bedroom, so Clark followed him. When the gunman stopped, Clark cleared his throat loudly. The man swung round aiming at him, but Clark swatted the gun out of the way and grasped him by the neck. The bedroom door opened and Lois stopped in the doorway, a baseball bat over her head. "Superman? What's going on?"

"I got a tip off that there was a contract out on you," Clark explained.

"Shit," Lois muttered, "Luthor must be getting nervous."

"Go call the police," Clark said quietly, "I need to go check on Lex."

"You don't think he's part of it?" Lois asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clark managed not to glower. "No, I don't."

She shrugged, "Okay, okay, jeez."

Clark quickly tied up the assassin, knocking him out just to be sure, while Lois phoned the police.

"Superman?"

"Yeah?" Clark looked up at his partner.

"Why the interest in Lex Luthor?" she asked quietly.

Clark blinked and shrugged. "I don't know. I rescued him a couple of times, I guess I don't like my work going to waste." He wondered if Lois would actually buy that.

Lois frowned, looking doubtful, then she shrugged. "Whatever."

"Will you be okay if I go?" Clark asked.

"Sure, no problem." She grinned at him, "Thanks."

Clark nodded and left, flying straight towards Luthor mansion, scouring the streets for Lex on his way, just in case. Landing softly on Lex's balcony, Clark carefully scanned the room. Upon finding it empty, he scanned the entire house. Lex wasn't home. Maybe he was with his father.

Clenching his teeth, Clark forced himself to fly away and patrol the city, even as he kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of Lex.

By the morning, Clark was tired, worried and at the end of his control. He headed straight back to the Luthor mansion and Lex's room.

Only it was still empty. Clark frowned, what did he do now? He hadn't been able to hear Lex at all, which meant he couldn't track him. Clark pushed open the window and went inside, quickly changing into normal clothes, and sat down on the bed.

@>*~

Lex woke up, groaning at the pain lashing that back of his head and neck. Blinking, he managed to look up against far too bright lights. Where the hell was he, and why was he chained up against a wall?

"Hello?" he called softly.

"Ah, Lex." Lex stiffened at the sound of his father's voice.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"It's come to my attention that you've been spending quite a lot of time with Superman recently," Lionel commented.

Lex shivered, but managed a shrug. "He won't leave me alone, so what?"

"Oh, it's a lot more than that, Lex. He... cares about you," Lionel snorted, "Imagine my surprise that anyone could care about you."

Swallowing back bitter tears and bile, Lex smirked, "Doesn't hurt to keep your enemies close." His father must have been watching him.

"Indeed," Lionel agreed, "But I feel it's time to get rid of my enemies. Discovering I could kill three birds with one stone was quite the bonus."

Lex winced. "Three?" he asked nervously, suddenly scared of what his father might know.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that Superman is Clark Kent?" Lionel chuckled, "Now, all you have to do is call him."

Lex's eyes widened. "No," he gasped.

"No?" Lionel sounded surprised, "What do you mean, no? Lex, I expected better of you, aren't you going to bargain for your life?"

Lex shook his head. "If I call him, you'll just kill us both," he said quietly.

"If you don't call him, I will definitely kill you and I will kill him eventually," Lionel retorted.

"I won't do what you want," Lex growled, "You're not even my father." He pulled uselessly at his bonds.

"I'm actually surprised it took you so long to work it out," Lionel said, "You were always far too emotional, just like your mother."

"Thank God," Lex muttered.

"So be it," Lionel tutted, "Kelser, do your worst."

Kelser? Lex sucked in a horrified breath and redoubled his efforts to free himself.

"Hello, Lex, long time no see." Martin Kelser entered the room, smiling maliciously. Lex barely held back a shudder, sliding as far away as possible with the restraints. Kelser reached out and stroked his cheek. "Mmm, so soft, just like a baby's bottom."

"Don't touch me," Lex hissed, trying to pull away.

"Now, don't play hard to get," Kelser drawled.

Oh God. Lex swallowed hard. His skin was crawling and suddenly he felt fifteen again, helpless and vulnerable. "Forgive me, Kal, but I need you," he whispered. He just couldn't go through it again, and when Kelser touched him, Lex tipped back his head and screamed Kal's name.

@>*~

All Clark could hear in Lex's scream was the desperation, fear and panic and he felt fury overtaking him as he flew towards Lex.

He scanned the building, quickly taking note of guards and positions of kryptonite, discarding both as potential obstacles. All he wanted was to find Lex and get him out of there. Quickly he phoned the police and Lois, giving them a brief rundown of the situation.

Then he flew straight into the building, smashing through doors and walls without consideration for his own safety. If he went fast enough, he could avoid the effects of most of the kryptonite. He blasted straight into the room where Lex was being kept, slamming into the man who'd dared to touch what was his.

@>*~

Lex gasped. One second, he was being molested, the next, Kelser was literally buried in the wall and Kal was pulling him free from his chains.

"Get out of here," Clark whispered as he started to weaken.

"What?" Lex asked in confusion when Kal dropped to his knees.

"Run," Clark groaned, "Police are coming to help, please, run."

Lex looked up at the door, hearing the lock turn. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Go, I'll be fine," Clark breathed.

Lex nodded, truly realising for the first time how much this alien, this man, really meant to him. Then he ran, following Kal's path through the building, ducking bullets and dodging guards until he burst outside. Hearing sirens, Lex ran towards them, waving his arms. A police car screeched to a halt in front of him, two cops getting out.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Superman," Lex panted, "My father has Superman, you have to save him."

"We'll find him, Mr. Luthor, don't you worry."

"Lex?"

Lex blinked, smiling in relief when Lois approached him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be when I know K- Superman is safe," Lex murmured. Lois frowned at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You and Superman," she mused, "What is the story with you two?"

"No story," Lex glared at her, "We're just friends."

"Lex!" Clark called out as he was helped from the building.

Lex ran forward, unable to help it, and found himself pulled into a strong embrace. "Kal," he breathed.

"I'm okay," Clark whispered, "You?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lex replied.

"Friends, huh?" Lois snorted.

Clark glared at Lois over Lex's head. "Lex, I uh..."

"What is it?" Lex asked, "Lionel?"

Clark nodded, "He's dead."

Lex licked his lips and nodded, feeling relief and not much more, despite the tears burning at his eyes. "Can you take me home, please?"

Clark nodded. "Lieutenant, I'm going to take Mr. Luthor home if that's okay?"

"No problem, we can interview him in the morning."

Clark nodded and slung an arm round Lex, taking off for the Luthor mansion. He waited till they were out of sight before shifting Lex up into his arms.

Seeking comfort, Lex wrapped his arms round Kal's neck and held on tight.

Landing on the balcony, Clark carried Lex inside and gently placed him on the bed before backing away just a little.

"Kal," Lex started hesitantly.

"Yeah," Clark said quietly.

Lex licked his lips nervously, a little unsure of his reception. "Would you stay with me?"

Clark felt his heart lighten and he couldn't help his smile. "I'd love to." They both stripped down to their underwear and Clark slipped into bed beside Lex. They rolled onto their sides, facing each other and Lex reached out to ruffle Clark's hair. Clark raised an eyebrow, smiling in bemusement.

"You look more..."

"Human?" Clark asked wryly.

Lex smiled. "Approachable," he corrected. He shook his head and laughed.

"What is it?" Clark whispered.

"I just," Lex sighed and looked down, "I just never thought I could... trust anyone ever again."

Clark blinked, his heart clenching in his chest. "Are you saying you trust me?" he asked tentatively.

Lex met Kal's eyes seriously and nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "I trust you."

Grinning, Clark pulled Lex into his arms and cuddled him close until the younger man fell asleep. Dropping a soft kiss onto Lex's head, Clark closed his eyes.

Epilogue (for those who demanded sex)

Lex sighed, shifting in his chair. After so long away, he just wanted to go home, with Kal.

After his father's death, everything had changed. He'd become chairman and CEO of LuthorCorp, but the board had refused to allow him to take charge until he'd been to rehab and showed he could change.

Lex had ranted and raved about stuffy old men and control and how he didn't need rehab. Kal had listened until he'd run out of steam and then quietly stated that if Lex wanted to remain dependant on drugs, he'd live with it.

And that had been the clincher. Not Kal's acceptance, although that had helped, but the word dependant. Alexander Joseph Luthor was not dependant on _anything_. Well, except possibly a super-powered alien, but that was an entirely different matter. It had been the spur he'd needed to admit that maybe he did need help.

But it was over now and he wanted out. He'd had to go without Kal for too long, enough was enough.

"Congratulations, Lex, time for you to go."

"Thanks Doc." Lex shook the Doctor's hand and was finally able to leave. He blinked against the sunlight and looked round anxiously.

"Lex!" Clark grinned and waved.

Lex smiled in relief. Not that he'd doubted that Kal would be there. "Clark!" He ran forward and Kal scooped him up into strong arms, pulling him close. Grinning, Lex clasped Kal's face between his hands and kissed him quickly. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Clark whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Obviously," Lois drawled.

Lex sighed against Kal's mouth. "Did you have to bring her?"

Clark grimaced, "Like I could keep her away."

"Come on, Lex, I just want an interview," Lois said with a little pout.

"And I just want to go home and fuck my lover," Lex retorted. Clark flushed.

"Lex," he hissed. Lex just blinked at him innocently.

"Oh fine, go," she sighed, "I'll see you at work Clark."

Nodding, Clark led Lex to his car and drove them hurriedly to the mansion, where Lex raced him inside and up to his room, tearing at his clothes. Clark grinned, following Lex up, watching clothes flying here and there.

A finally naked Lex jumped on the bed and turned to face Kal, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you still dressed?" Lex asked with a pout.

Clark smirked and waited for Lex to blink, undressing in a split second. "I'm not," he replied.

"Son of a bitch." Lex paused and smiled, lying back to get a good view of Kal's body. God, he was so hot, golden, toned, strong; heavy cock rising under his hungry gaze. All that power focused on him was such a turn on. Lex licked his lips and quickly reached down to run a finger up his own hardening length.

Clark groaned, watching Lex touch himself, blue eyes fixed on Clark's cock as he did so. Clark mirrored Lex's movement, running a finger up his erection, gasping quietly.

Narrowing his eyes, Lex dipped his finger into the first drop of precome beading at the tip and raised it to his mouth, tasting himself. Kal copied him and Lex felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of one strong finger disappearing between full, soft lips. "Kal," he groaned, "Come here." At the same time, he pushed himself further up the bed.

Clark crawled onto the bed and over Lex, dipping his head to capture the younger man's lips in a fierce kiss.

"Mmm." Lex moaned and tugged at his larger lover, trying to pull him down.

"Shh," Clark murmured against Lex's lips. He straddled his lover's legs, sitting on Lex's thighs, leaning forward until their cocks pressed together. Heat shot through his whole body and Clark rocked forward uncontrollably.

"Want in you, Kal," Lex moaned, thrusting up against the weight of his lover's body. It had been too long since they'd been together. He and 'Clark' had become lovers after his father's death, Lex having come to realise how much he felt for his alien. But it was only during the enforced separation of rehab that Lex had realised he'd fallen in love. "Please," he added.

"Yes, soon," Clark replied, kissing his lover deeply, sweeping his hands up and down Lex's sides and across his chest, loving the smoothness of Lex's skin. Eventually, he found the will power to sit up and he reached for the lube on the bedside table.

"Let me watch," Lex breathed.

Clark shifted sideways and bent over, slicking up his fingers before reaching behind himself.

Thick fingers slid into Kal's tight hole and Lex swallowed hard, wrapping his hand tightly round the base of his cock. "God, Kal," he breathed.

Clark pushed the tube over to his lover and breathlessly watched Lex coat his erection in clear gel as he continued to work his ass.

"Come here," Lex said huskily, "Come here."

Clark moved to straddle Lex again and reached back, positioning Lex's slick cock to the entrance of his body.

"Oh yeah," Lex groaned as he was enveloped torturously slowly in tight, silken heat.

Clark leaned forward as he pushed down, kissing Lex again, sliding his tongue between soft lips to taste his lover almost desperately. "So good, Lex," he breathed.

"God, you're so tight, Kal," Lex groaned, thrusting up against Kal's downward stroke, "Feels so good."

Clark sat down fully and straightened up a little, bracing himself on Lex's chest so that he could meet his lover's bright blue gaze. He smiled and lifted himself up again, squeezing his ass gently around the length impaling him.

"Christ," Lex gasped as Kal's body tightened around him and his hands pressed harder into his chest.

Clark slammed back down quickly, gasping at the shock of being filled so abruptly, jerking at the pure, heady pleasure of it. He lifted up and did it again, and again, faster and harder as Lex started to make the most amazing sounds.

Was that him? Lex could hear groans and wails, but he could see Kal and his mouth wasn't open. It was amazing, the tight clench of Kal's ass around him, pressure increasing with every intense stroke. "Harder, Kal, more," he moaned.

"Yes," Clark breathed, plunging down harder onto Lex's cock. He reached down and grasped his erection, starting to stroke his own cock as he rode Lex.

"Oh God," Lex panted, shuddering as electricity shot down his spine, "Oh _God_!" He exploded into his climax, pulling Kal down hard, shooting deep inside his lover.

"Oh yes, Lex, yeah," Clark groaned, jacking himself harder as he was filled with wet heat. Pleasure burst through his body, his muscles tightening convulsively as he finally let go and came all over Lex's stomach. "Lex," Clark panted and grinned at his lover.

"Come here," Lex whispered, lifting up his arms. Kal lay down on top of him happily, snuggling into his embrace. Lex stroked his lover's back gently, finally feeling like his life was complete. He felt truly happy for the first time since his mother had died. "Kal?"

"Mmm?" Clark kissed Lex's neck, but didn't move.

Lex took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Clark froze, then very slowly lifted his head. "Really?" Lex nodded, smiling softly, nervously. "Well, good."

"Kal!" Lex pouted and poked his lover. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable and sure enough to say the words, he didn't want teasing.

Clark smiled gently. "I love you, Lex, I've loved you since you told me to get off you."

Lex laughed, "A great first impression that was."

"Not the first, Lex, I never did forget your beautiful eyes," Clark murmured sleepily.

Lex blinked, then snorted. "Pervert."

"I was _not_!" Clark denied hotly, lifting his head to glare at his lover. "It was a link between us, that's all," he huffed before he saw the twinkle in Lex's eyes. "Son of a bitch," he growled, using Lex's own frequent curse.

"But you love me anyway?" Lex asked, wanting to hear it again.

"Yes," Clark whispered, leaning down for a soft kiss, "Yes, I love you anyway."

Lex grinned. Nothing could possibly spoil his mood that day. Kal shifted off him and bent over the side of the bed at a small beep. "What is it?" Lex asked.

Clark sighed, "Lois wanting to know if we're done yet."

Lex scowled, well, except maybe that. "Tell her to fuck the hell off."

Clark raised an eyebrow, "You tell her." He tossed the phone to his lover with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk to her, I can't relax if I talk to her," Lex whined.

"Fine, I'll text her back," Clark sighed. Quickly he typed a message into his phone and sent it.

"What did you say?" Lex asked, tugging at Kal's arm with a pout. He wanted his lover's warmth back.

"That you told her to fuck the hell off," Clark replied with a chuckle.

"Great," Lex groaned, "She'll get me for that."

"I'll protect you, Lex," Clark laughed.

"My hero," Lex snorted.

Clark pulled Lex into his arms and sighed happily. "Damn right."

end


End file.
